Sora's Dream Girl
by Psychoticbunny
Summary: You've probably seen some fanfics where Sora is a girl, but what if Riku gets turned into one? RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters in real life, but I do in my mind!

Warnings: Yaoi and some foul language. I can curse! Yay!

Psychoticbunny: I've seen a couple of fanfics where Sora is a girl, is turned into a girl, or has to pretend he's a girl, however, I have never seen one where Riku is a girl. Muahaha.

Riku: Oh god. I have a bad feeling about this.

------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Riku! Wait up!" called Selphie as I walked home from school. I slowed down so she could catch up.

"Hey Selphie. Do you want something?" I asked. She didn't usually confront me in school.

"Yeah," she replied, "Can you get me a place on the baseball team?"

"No. I can get you a place on the softball team, but the baseball team is only for boys."

"I can play with the boys."

"No you can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're a girl and you're too weak." I knew a second too late that that was not the right thing to say.

"Too weak huh?" she said, her voice dripping with venom, "We, girls, are not weak! We are a lot stronger than you think we are! We have to struggle through plenty of things! I'd even say that we're stronger than boys!"

"What do you mean? You have to make sure your clothes are coordinated and put on make up. You poor things!"

"I wish you were a girl! Then you could see how much we struggle!" She ran off, probably to tell Kairi about our argument. Then, we would all discuss it in school and get back to our regular lives.

"Girls," I muttered.

--------------------------------------------

I rolled around in my bed, unable to find a comfortable position. I felt really strange. I thought of what I had eaten today: cereal, some pretzels, a sandwich, some more pretzels, and a slice of pizza. The sandwich had been made Sora, otherwise known as the klutz of the kitchen, but so far his food made me vomit immediately after eating it. Thinking of Sora soothed me for some odd reason and I fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I felt different. My chest felt heavier than usual and I just felt smaller too. I walked over to the mirror.

I let out a high-pitched shriek. It was a good thing my parents were out on a business trip. I looked down my shirt to find some things that weren't supposed to be there. I found something down my pants even more wrong. What the hell happened to me?

I called Kairi, concluding that she would be the best person to tell. She had been my best friend since as long as I can remember. Sora was also my best friend, but he didn't get up until at least 12:00pm on weekends. I just hoped she wouldn't laugh too much.

"Hello?" said Kairi groggily.

"This is Riku and you must come to my house this instant!" I demanded.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"Just come over okay?" I insisted.

"I'll be over in a minute," she said before hanging up. Boy was she in for a surprise.

-------------------------------------------

The doorbell chimed and I hurried over to answer it.

"Hi Ri-" Kairi was obviously too surprised to finish her sentence.

"I need your help. I have no idea what happened, but I guess I should spell my name with two "k"s now," I said.

"We need to fix this," she said.

"If we didn't need to, I wouldn't have bothered you," I said in return.

"How the hell did this happen?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Yesterday I was my usual self. I just had a fight with Selphie and then I went to bed. It's kind of funny that she said she wished I was girl and then I turned into one."

"Well, let's start with getting you some clothes."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?"

"You look like a boy."

"Good."

"Not good. You shouldn't make people think you're a tomboy. You might as well just throw away your reputation."

"Fine."

"Let's go shopping!"

-----------------------------------------------

I changed into the various clothes that Kairi had chosen for me. They were all tight and uncomfortable. When I pointed it out to her she said that tight and uncomfortable was good. Right now I had on loose pink t-shirt over a tight white long-sleeved shirt and extremely tight jeans.

"I feel like my body is going to implode!" I complained.

"Shut up! You look great!" she said.

"I don't feel great."

"Sucks for you. That's what we're getting."

It was torture through the whole entire shopping trip. We would go to a store, Kairi would pick out the most uncomfortable things she could find, I would try them on and whine, and then she would buy them anyway. All in all, it sucked. We finally took a break and stopped at the food court.

"Finally! I'm starved!" I said, my mouth watering at the thought of a good old slice of pizza, small soda, and salad.

"That's too bad. We're also here to teach you how to act like a lady and ladies don't eat much. You can get a bag of potato chips. Then, we're going to check guys out."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. Here's a dollar. We'll sit over here." She walked over to a table, sat down, took out a book, and began to read.

I walked over to a machine and selected some potato chips for my breakfast/lunch. No wonder Kairi was so skinny.

"Hey there," said a guy about my age. He had silky black hair and radiant green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that said, "silence is golden, but duck tape is silver" on duck tape. He also wore loose jeans and a black belt.

"'Sup," I said casually. I then remembered what Kairi said about how girls had to be polite, "I mean hello."

He smirked. Was I being a bad girl?

"I'm sorry," I said before realizing he probably had no idea what I was sorry about.

"About what?" he questioned.

"Uhh…Never mind. Do you need anything?"

"Are you here alone?"

"No. I'm here with a friend. Actually, she's waiting for me. I better go."

"Wait. Do think your friend would mind it if you spent some time with me?"

"Yes. Bye." I rushed off. I couldn't believe that guy was hitting on me. Usually, gay people didn't confront other people and ask them out before confirming that they, too, were gay. Oh wait. I was a girl. I'd have to get used to guys hitting on me.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked as I approached the table.

"There was this guy at the machine. He was hitting on me for a bit, but it kind of freaked me out because I forgot I was a girl," I answered.

"This sounds ridiculous, but you'll have to remember your gender or else some problems could occur," she said.

"I'll try, but it's hard to get used to it. It's not every day that you wake up and find out that you've turned into the opposite gender. Being a girl is hard. I don't care about my reputation. Being a tomboy would defiantly be easier," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at him," Kairi said as we stared at some random guy Kairi had decided to stalk, "He is so cute!"

"For the last time, I don't care. I'm neither gay nor am I a girl. Well, I'm usually not a girl," I said.

"But look at the way he blows his nose! It is so hot!" she said.

"I think the way he blows his nose is disgusting. He makes snorting noises and keeps on reusing that same tissue," I said. I loved being a party-pooper. It was kind of fun and I considered it a hobby of mine. Kairi pouted at this.

"You don't look like you're having any fun," she said.

"Maybe that's because I'm not," I said in return.

"Whatever. You need to either a) get interested in guys or b) be a lesbian if you want to be a true girl." She took her eyes of Mr. Nose-Blower to look at me.

"I am not being a lesbian," I said firmly.

"In that case, we'll train you by looking at more guys!" she exclaimed as her eyes skimmed the mall, searching for a new target. I was in for a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: I love the idea of the shirt that guy who was hitting on Riku was wearing. One of my sister's friends wore it to school and she told me about it.

Sora: Where am I?

Tidus: Same!

Roxas: You didn't put me in your other fanfic either!

Psychoticbunny: You people will all come in later and I put you in chapter 11 Roxas. Anyway, review and I'll make more! And more! And more! And I'll add some RikuxSora action when I finally get Sora in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I can't devise an evil plan to own the Kingdom Hearts characters. Also, if you hadn't guessed, I don't own Gravitation. I do own Tamaki, Hotaka, Yori, Sho, and Cheng.

Warnings: There will be yaoi! Eventually…

Psychoticbunny: I got two reviewers! Thank you so much She rocks for being my first reviewer! You get a big cookie with yummy chocolate chips and you rule! Also, I would like to thank Chibifrubagirl. You rock too!

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------

"Which do you think is better?" asked Kairi as she held up two purses. One was black with lots of pockets and the other one was white and elegant.

"No," I replied.

"Riku! I want a reasonable answer!" she whined.

"And I want to go home and play video games, but we can't always get what we want," I retorted. She glared at me, but I ignored it.

"If you're going to be a girl, you're going to need some friends. No girls will hang out with you if all you want to do is play video games," she lectured.

"I'll hang out with guys. Guys are a lot easier to be around anyway."

"You won't be able to find a guy that's willing to hang out with you."

"Watch and learn."

I walked out the door and spotted a group of guys near the video game store. Bingo. It was a good thing I just kept the white t-shirt and loose jeans that I had been wearing on.

"Hey!" I called as I approached the group.

"Hi," said one of them. They all looked really confused that I was talking to them.

"This one has got great graphics and a good storyline," I said, pointing out a game in the window.

"We don't have enough money for that. We want to buy it, but since we can't we're looking at it," said the same one.

"I've got it. Wanna come to my house and play it?" I offered. This was easier than I thought it would be. It just showed how overrated girls are.

"That'd be awesome!" said the guy. I saw Kairi glare at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------

I sat on my bed as I watched the guy I had found out was named Tamaki play video games. He had dyed his hair bright pink and always wore purple contact lenses to look like Shuichi from Gravitation. He was wearing and orange sweater and jeans. He was actually gay and had nicknamed his current boyfriend Yuki (if you watch Gravi then you'll understand).

Another one was Hotaka. He had dark brown hair and aqua eyes that resembled mine. He was currently wearing a gray t-shirt with that said, "Green Day" in green letters. He was also wearing black sweatpants. He loved pocky more than his own family. It turned out that he always kept a box with him.

There was also Yori. He had black hair, but he had dyed the tips bright red. His eyes were dark brown and he was wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. His mother was actually my science teacher. He was really shy and didn't talk a lot.

Also, there was Sho. He had blond hair and brilliant green eyes. He didn't like hanging out with girls and was trying his best not to have a good time, but you could see that it was difficult for him. It was also hard not to chuckle every time he laughed and then tried to change it into a sigh of despair.

The last member of the group was Cheng. He had black hair and sapphire eyes that reminded me of Sora's eyes. He was an exchange student from China. He was a spectacular gamer and he was almost better than me. Almost.

Basically, they were my kind of people. They weren't all polite and neat and were perfectly fine that I was a tomboy.

"So then he was like totally kissing me and so I started kissing back, but then like he pulled back and I was like, 'What the hell are you doing?' and he was like, 'I'm not really sure about it.' He was such a waste of time," Tamaki rambled. Apparently, one of his favorite activities was talking about all of his boyfriends.

"I hate this. Let's go home already," Sho complained.

"Stop whining Sho. You know you're having a good time. You just don't want to admit that Riku is cool and fun to hang out with," Hotaka said.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's the truth. You know, you act more like a guy than a girl, no offense," he said.

"None taken. I think girls suck!" I said.

"But you're a girl," said Yori.

"They still suck. I don't count. I'm a boy trapped in a girls body," I said. It was actually true.

"Whatever you say," Hotaka said.

"I wonder what you would look like as a guy," Tamaki said, "I think that you might actually make a hot guy…" He looked off into space, probably thinking of all of the things he could do with me if I were a guy. Which I am. Kind of.

"I'm getting kind of hungry," said Cheng, "Can we get something to eat?"

"Is pizza good with you?" I asked.

"Pizza sounds great," he confirmed.

--------------------------------------------------

"So then he was like-" Tamaki was cut off as he babbled about his favorite topic by the doorbell. Only one person was rude enough to do that. A certain brunet someone.

"Door's open!" I called. Sora burst through the door.

"Riku! Kairi told me everything and- who are they?" he asked.

"Hiya Sora! This is Tamaki, Hotaka, Yori, Sho, and Cheng," I pointed to them as I said their name, "I met them at the mall. Guys, this is Sora."

"Hi!" Sora said cheerfully. I saw Tamaki look him over with a mischievous look in his eye. I had a feeling that it would not make a good first impression if Tamaki started kissing Sora so I tried to strike up a conversation.

"These guys all like video games," I said.

"Cool. Anyway, do they know?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked, "The fact that you once ate a whole pound of ice cream and then puked for the rest of the night? I didn't think that information was necessary, but-"

"No!" he injected, "I mean the whole you being a girl thing!"

"Of course Riku's a girl. She doesn't act like it, but she is," said Cheng, "Do most people think that she's a boy?"

"Yeah they do," I said as Sora opened his mouth to reveal my secret.

"Hey Riku. Can I stay over here for the night?" Sora asked. The boys' mouths fell open.

"How dirty!" Tamaki was, sadly, the first one to recover, "I didn't think that you were a pervert! You looked so innocent!"

"Not like that!" Sora said as his face turned bright red, "I always sleep over here, but just as friends!"

"Oh," Tamaki said, "Well in that case, can we stay too?"

"I guess," I said. I just hope Tamaki wouldn't do anything to my precious Sora. Wait. Since when was Sora mine. Or precious. The whole being a girl thing must have been getting to my head.

"Where do you keep the snacks?" Sho asked.

"Why do you need snacks?" I asked in return.

"It's a sleepover. We need sugary things to eat while we sit around and play stupid games. Doesn't everyone know that?" he said, slightly amused that I didn't know the "rules" of sleepovers.

"And for the first game of the night, let's play truth or dare!" Tamaki declared.

------------------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: You knew it was coming people. What will happen in truth or dare? Review and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Think about it. Did you really think that I owned the Kingdom Hearts characters? Don't you think I would have something more important to do if I did?

Warnings: Truth or dare. Who knows what could happen.

Psychoticbunny: Do you know what really confuses me?

Riku: Don't care.

Psychoticbunny: Sometimes people review my story or put me on their favorites or alert list and when I read their profile, they say that they think yaoi is bad or something weird like that. I just want to say that this is a YAOI fanfic. Also, angel of dreaming, sora-yhaoi, cloud254, Supper, and ChibiFrubaGirl thank you for reviewing. You all get telephones because telephone is a cool word!

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------

"I'll go first!" Sho exclaimed. Apparently, he loved truth or dare, "Riku. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied. It was always best to see how serious the dares were than to find yourself locked in a closet with man-eating leeches.

"Wimp," he complained, "Oh well. Tell me who you find the most attractive in this room."

"My bed," I responded.

"I mean a person!" he said.

"Too bad. I guess you'll have to ask me next time," I said.

"My turn!" Hotaka said, "Sho. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sho said, "You need to take things more like a real man Riku!"

"Riku's a girl and I dare you to kiss her." It was amazing how much that one sentence could affect everybody. Tamaki spit out the coke he was drinking, Yori's eyes widened, Cheng was still trying to figure out what "kiss" meant, Sora, who was getting up to get something to drink, fell back down and landed on Yori, causing him to fall on me, but none of their reactions matched Sho's.

"NO WAY!" Sho yelled, "I HATE GIRLS AND I AM NOT KISSING ONE! ASPECIALY RIKU!"

"What's wrong with kissing me?" I asked, a little bit offended.

"Well… well… you… you're ugly," he concluded. He had turned a delicate shade of red.

"Ugly huh?" I said, "You're pretty lucky that I don't feel like beating the crap out of you."

"Whatever," he said, "Let's play a different game."

"STRIP POKER!" Tamaki shouted.

"NO!" everyone else responded.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Cheng asked.

"I'll go get one. Come with me Sora," I said hurriedly. We got up and scurried away.

"I didn't expect Sho to react like that. I mean, I knew he had a bad temper from the beginning, but I at least thought he would be a bit more controlled about it," I said.

"Don't worry about it. No offense, but he's a bit of a jerk," Sora said.

"I know," I murmured. I felt a pair of eyes on me and saw Sora staring at me with a dazed look on his face. I felt the blood rush to my head. Sora was looking at me! Wait. I don't care. It doesn't matter where Sora looks.

I chose a random movie and we headed back upstairs.

"What'd you get?" asked Hotaka.

"Dunno," I replied. I looked at the title, "_The Return of the Werewolf._"

"Awesome. I love scary movies. You're not going to get scared are you Riku? Are you going to need someone to hold you're hand?" Sho said with a smirk.

"Wait. We're watching a scary movie?" said Sora with terror. I forgot that he hated scary movies. Well, why not take advantage of this moment.

"Don't worry Sora. You can sit on my lap if you want," I offered. He nodded his head. The other boys looked puzzled at this gesture of affection, but they let it slide. Well, _most _of them let it slide. I saw a set of emerald eyes sending an icy glare at Sora. What was that emotion in them? Anger? Something else?

-------------------------------------------------

We were halfway into the movie and I was having the time of my life. Sora would always grip onto my hand or cuddle with me at scary parts. It was quite enjoyable. Well, it _would _have been if Sho had stopped shooting death glares at the completely oblivious Sora. Why was he acting like such a jerk? Hotaka said that he wasn't usually like this.

I stopped the movie.

"Why'd you stop it?" Cheng asked.

"We can continue as soon as Sho stops PMSing," I said. I wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the movie if Sora kept on unknowingly receiving hateful looks.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned. He looked so cute when he didn't understand something. I stared at him for a bit until I realized that everyone else was staring at me.

"Oh sorry! Spaced off," I lied, "Anyway, all of your death glares are annoying the hell out of me."

"Why are you glaring at Riku? Show some respect. She's allowed us to play her video games, crash at her place, and even borrow her clothes!" Hotaka scolded.

"It's not me he's glaring at. It's Sora," I said.

"It's just that it makes me sick how much he acts like a girl," Sho huffed.

"I'm getting tired," Tamaki stated, "Let's go to bed."

"Okay," Yori agreed.

I started to take off my clothes and then noticed all of the boys' gazes. I guess I had forgotten I was a girl again. Whoops. At least I had only begun taking off my shirt.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I forgot. I'll go take a shower now." I rushed to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------

I had taken my shower and was about to knock on the door to my room when I heard talking.

"You do too!" Hotaka said.

"Do not!" argued Sho.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Fine, fine. I have a huge crush on Riku. Happy now?" Sho snapped. Crush? On me? That didn't make any sense. Sho was straight! Oh yeah. I was a girl. Why did I always forget that?

"I don't think Riku likes you too much. She says that she thinks that you're a stuck up bastard," Sora said icily. That wasn't like Sora. This conversation was very intriguing. I sat down and focused on their discussion.

"She does?" Sho said, disappointed, "I've acted like such and idiot. I was just so nervous that all of my anxiety came out as anger."

"You probably should just stay away from her. She says she doesn't want to even be in the same room with you. She says she hates you," Sora said without sympathy. What was causing him to act this way? This was defiantly not the kind and caring Sora that I knew.

I leaned on the door. Bad move. It opened to reveal Sora sitting in the corner, dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers, Hotaka taking off his shirt and looking at Sho with concern, Yori and Cheng in the middle of taking their pants off, Tamaki doing god knows what to a picture of his current boyfriend, and Sho wearing only his boxers, looking as if he were about to cry.

"Sho…" I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you hated me." I could see his lip tremble. He slipped on his clothes and ran out of my house.

"Why the hell did you do that Sora?" I yelled in fury. How dare he hurt Sho like that!

"Riku I-" he started.

"Don't 'Riku I' me! We'll sort this out later!" I snarled.

"Yeah!" Hotaka said. Yori and Cheng gave Sora a cold look and walked over to us. Tamaki even tore himself away from his picture to join us. We raced out the door to find our crying friend. Little did I know that another one of my friends was crying too.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone had split up to search for Sho. It had been three hours and there had still been no sign of him. Then, I spotted a figure leaning against a tree. I recognized Sho's face, illuminated by the light of the moon.

"Sho…" I said. He looked up in surprise.

"Hi Riku. I thought you hated me. I can't blame you…" he said.

"I don't hate you. Sora was being an asshole. I like you a lot," I comforted. I walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug, "Let's go back to my place.

------------------------------------------------

We met up with everyone else on the way back to my house. We all entered my room to find Sora there, crying his eyes out.

"Why the hell do you have a reason to cry?" Sho spat out angrily.

"Yeah!" I said menacingly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Sho!" he sobbed.

"I don't forgive you," Sho said coldly.

"F-fine! I d-didn't mean it anyway!" he said, "You d-d-don't deserve R-riku!"

"What do you mean?" he responded furiously.

"Y-y-you've known her f-for one d-d-day while I've had a c-crush on her f-f-for three y-years! Y-you d-d-don't even k-know her! I b-b-bet you w-wouldn't even l-l-like her if you k-knew the r-real Riku!" he cried.

"What are you talking about? I think Riku is a wonderful girl!" he said.

"Exactly! A w-w-wonderful g-girl! W-what you d-d-don't know is t-that Riku is actually a g-g-guy who g-got turned into a g-g-girl! You d-don't really love R-riku!" he exclaimed.

"He's gone completely insane," Hotaka remarked.

"No he hasn't," I sighed, "I guess I'll tell you the truth."

----------------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: Whew! I thought I'd never get that chapter done. Anyway, it's time for Riku to spill the beans!

Riku: 'spills can of beans he was about to eat'

Psychoticbunny: Now that we have that done with, he'll have to tell the guys the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Admit it. You just like to make me feel bad because I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Warnings: If Riku is turned into a girl, does it count as yaoi?

Psychoticbunny: Thank you hyperactive crazygurl95, ChibiFrubaGirl, and Zaray, and twilight mermaid! We all love you!

Riku: I don't.

Psychoticbunny: Yes you do! 'picks up knife'

Riku: Fine, fine! I love all of you guys! Please don't kill me!

--------------------------------------------

"The truth is…" I began, "The truth is I'm not really a girl. I randomly turned into one and I have no idea how or why it happened. I bet this sounds completely insane, but it's true."

"Okay. Riku's sanity has left the building," Hotaka announced.

"Are you feeling okay Riku?" Sho asked.

"I knew he wouldn't believe you. He doesn't trust you as much as I do. What did he do that…" Sora quietly ranted.

"It's the truth. You can believe it or not," I concluded, "Now let's go to sleep."

---------------------------------------------------

"Ah! The light! It burns!" It wasn't pleasant having Tamaki's shrieks as a wake up call.

"What are you? A vampire?" I said moodily. I wasn't really a morning person. It's too cheery and sunny for me.

"In certain ways…" Tamaki said. It was a good thing I hadn't met Tamaki when I was a guy.

"I had the strangest dream," Sho said, "Riku said she was actually a guy, but then we all went to sleep. Funny, huh?" I was guessing that Sho wasn't a morning person either, judging by the fact that he currently sounded like he was high.

"That wasn't a dream. I'm going back to sleep now," I stated.

"Wait! Prove to us that you're a guy!" Hotaka declared.

"How am I gonna do that?" I snapped.

"Get us some pictures," Sho suggested.

"Okay," I obliged. I just wanted to get back to sleep. The sooner I shut them up, the better.

I reached around blindly on my nightstand until I found an old picture of Sora and me.

"Here," I grunted before shoving my face under a pillow. I heard Tamaki whistle and a couple of other gasps.

"Riku's hot!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Are you single?"

"I'm not dating you!" I spat.

"Why are you so moody? It's annoying," Sho complained.

"Riku's not a morning person. He likes the night better. Also, don't you dare do anything to Riku, whether he's a girl or a guy!" Sora said. I smiled at the sound of his voice. Wait! Scratch that! Forget that I smiled! I'm not gay! I don't like Sora that way! Maybe I should just talk it out with him.

"Hey Sora. Come with me to make breakfast," I requested.

"Okay," he replied. We went down to the kitchen.

"Do you need to talk to me?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" I responded.

"I stink at cooking," he stated. At least he was true to himself.

I tried not to look him in the eyes, in his stunning sapphire eyes. I tried focusing on something else. My eyes locked on the saltshaker. Saltshaker. Saltshaker. The saltshaker had salt in it. Salt. Salt. Salt started with an s. So did Sora. I turned back to him. This was completely useless.

"Sora… Sora… I'm not really sure how to put this, but-" I was cut off by a pair of lips meeting mine.

"You talk too much," he said.

"Don't worry. There's no need for talking anymore," I said. I pulled him on my lap and began kissing him.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't _you_ be the one on _my _lap?" he said.

"No," I said. I might have been a girl, but I was _not_ going to be pulled onto anyone's lap, "I'm on top no matter what relationship it is."

There are many moments in life that you just want to delete or something. It could be when you accidentally hurt your best friend's feelings because you were angry with him or her. It could also be when your mother came into your class with your underwear with the little pink hearts when you had forgotten to put any on. This was one of those moments.

"We're coming down now!" Tamaki announced, startling me. This caused me to fall down, therefore bringing Sora down with me. I guessed god hated me because my face landed in Sora's "sacred zone" right as everyone else made their way into the kitchen.

There was silence. Then,

"Oh my god!" shrieked Tamaki. I quickly pulled my face out of where it previously rested. Sora looked kind of dazed before Sho started yelling at him for polluting my mind or something. Hotaka tried to break it up while Yori and Cheng just cowered at the stairs.

"Everyone just calm down for a second," I said quietly. No one listened, "I SAID QUIET DOWN!"

That got their attention.

"Now, I know that looked very wrong, but it was not Sora's fault. We were startled by Tamaki's outburst and we just happened to fall in the wrong position," I explained.

"Oh," Sho said quietly.

"Now why don't you guys go play some video games? Sora and I have some things to sort out," I said as I winked at Sora.

"Okay. Come on guys," Hotaka said. They all trooped upstairs.

"Now, where were we?" I said with a smirk.

"Riku I think that-" my lips cut him off.

"Now who's talking too much?" I said before resuming my previous activity. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and he gasped. I could tell he soon started to enjoy it as he started to kiss back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you guys so long?" Cheng asked as we entered my room.

"Nothing," I said smirking. Sora and I glanced at each other and started to giggle a bit.

"YOU GUYS WENT ALL THE WAY! ADMIT IT!" Tamaki yelled.

"NO!" we shouted back.

"Fine. You kissed though," Tamaki said.

"No," we lied.

"Yes you did. I spied on you," he said.

"You saw us kissing?" Sora said.

"No. I was just telling you that to get the truth," Tamaki stated. I had a feeling that there might have been more to him than what met the eye.

---------------------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: Finally. That took me like a week to write due to my stupid school. I did get some RikuxSora action in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I can't even think of any creative ways to say this. I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters!

Warnings: Besides yaoi, cussing, and an amateur writing style, there's nothing else to worry about.

Psychoticbunny: I would like to thank musicalpickle, ChibiFrubaGirl, and Kuko for reviewing! You get cookies! Lots of cookies! You will get so many cookies that you will drown only not really because I don't want you to die! Oh and Kuko, I wrote this fic right after I finished a scene where the character coughs up blood in my story that I'm working on so I guess that compared to that, my brain didn't feel like creating another one. Gomen. Also, I know girls eat a lot more than Kairi (the main reason being that _I'm_ a girl just for those who hadn't realized), but she's anorexic and that's why she was making Riku eat so little. And for everyone else who's wondering this, Riku shall turn back into a boy eventually. Maybe they'll make some progress in this chapter. Maybe not. I'm not sure myself.

---------------------------------------------

"I guess we should go home now," Sho said.

"Yeah," Hotaka agreed.

"Wait. We should exchange phone numbers," I said.

"Okay," said Hotaka. We all scribbled down our phone numbers.

"I guess we'll see you around," said Cheng as he walked out the door.

"Have fun!" Tamaki said with a wink.

"You'd better not have too much fun," Sho warned.

"Bye!" Hotaka chirped.

Yori didn't say anything, but he gave a small grunt to assure us that he was aware of our presence.

"Bye guys!" we called.

"Bye!" they said in return.

Sora closed the door.

"They sure are a tiresome group," Sora sighed.

"Yeah," I complied. The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Riku!" said a cheerful voice.

"Hi Mom," I said unexcitedly.

"Hi sweetie! I'm just calling to tell you that the airport has been closed for construction and we won't be able to come back home until next Sunday. (I couldn't think of anything else) Will you be okay with that?" she asked. Okay? I'd be more than okay!

"Okay," I said, lacing my voice with fake concern, "Just stay safe!"

"Don't worry honey. We'll be back sooner than you think. Also, has your voice changed? It seems higher than usual," she said, failing to notice my lack of emotions.

"It's…uh… puberty! Got to go! Love you!" I hung up hurriedly. I did not need my mom freaking out over the fact that I had changed genders.

"Who was it?" Sora asked.

"Just my mom," I said before the information she had just given me processed through my head, "who shall (don't ask) not be home in a week, giving us plenty of time to spend together!" I was starting to appreciate construction.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday. I didn't like Monday. Then again, I didn't like Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I never knew why, but I just didn't like days in general. They made things go by too quickly and too slowly. They were oxymorons. You felt that time went by quickly because of how many days you lived through and you felt that time went too slowly because of the hours you spent doing everything except entertaining yourself. That was deep. Note to self: Stop listening to your teachers.

Teachers. That reminded me. What was I going to do about school? Maybe if I told them enough cheesy metaphors and similes, they would let me pass unnoticed. Or maybe not. You never know when teachers are going to act like normal human beings or not. I could always pretend I was new. But how? Oh yeah. Kairi. I picked up the phone and dialed the girl who could make miracles happen if she had the time and patience. Time maybe, but patience no.

-------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way I am wearing this!" I cried. Kairi sat on her bed, smirking as I tried on one of the school uniforms, which would be totally fine if it was the one for males.

"I already pretended to be your mother and got you both out and in school. All of that work will just go to waste if you get kicked out for not wearing a uniform," she said.

"I could wear the one for guys," I suggested.

"Yeah you could do that. Then you'll be mistaken for a cross dresser _and _get kicked out of school!" she fumed. Nope. Defiantly no patience.

"Fine, fine. I'll put up with it, but I swear that after this I shall (again, don't ask) never touch a miniskirt again in my life!" I exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath and stepped into the building of doom. Kairi walked beside me. I was lucky to have a friend like her.

"What are you doing?" she muttered as we made our way to the principal's office to pick up my new schedule.

"Um… walking I guess," I said, baffled as to why she was asking.

"You're not doing it right!" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Seriously. How could you mess up walking?

"You're not moving your hips at all! Sway them around a bit!" she demanded. I tried. It felt weird. It sure was a good thing I wasn't a girl on a regular basis. That came out wrong.

We arrived at the office, a place I had visited many times for… _other_ reasons. They usually included me, a little post-it note, and a very angry teacher.

"Hello. I'm here with the new student Riku. That's spelled with two ks," she explained.

"Okay," said the secretary, "Here's your schedule Riku! Have fun and feel free to stop by is you'd like!" Stop by? I almost snorted, but was able to hold it in.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Was I a hypocrite or what?

We walked out the door and I glanced at my schedule. It had been changed a bit, but I still had math for third period and gym for fifth (I have gym for fifth period!). Wait a minute. That reminded me. What would I do in gym? I couldn't change with girls! I could barely stand changing my own clothes let alone seeing a bunch of other girls naked!

"Kairi!" I said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"We have a problem," I started before delving into an explicit explanation about what would happen if I were put into a room with naked girls. Unfortunately, it was slightly inappropriate so I won't mention any of the details. Anyway, back to the story.

"I see," Kairi said, still slightly shaken by my theory, "Well, you could just go to the bathroom and change in there. You might get teased a bit or have some nasty rumors started, but you could just use your regular tactics to hush it up."

"What tactics?" I asked.

"Beating the crap out of everyone who tries to mess with you," she said.

"That works," I said, nodding my head slightly in agreement.

-------------------------------------------

I looked around my new homeroom class. Luckily, I had gotten there early. I spotted some familiar faces.

"Yori! Sho! Hiya!" I said as I took a seat next to them. I could see some love-struck girls on the side glare at me. I ignored them. If they tried anything, I'd just use my "charm" on them.

"Hey Riku!" Sho said, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my new homeroom," I answered.

"Cool," said Yori. I could hear some of the school girls squeal at the fact that he spoke.

"Let me see your schedule," Sho requested. I handed it to him and his face lit up.

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked.

"We have _all_ of our classes together! Besides math and gym, but who cares. This is great!" he said. I could practically feel the hatred and jealousy now radiating from all of his fans. They would probably attack sometime during lunch. I didn't worry much. The number one rule with fan girls was to ignore them unless they had sharp objects handy. If they did, the best thing to do was to run. Unless you wanted to commit suicide. If you asked me, if I were committing suicide, I'd jump off a bridge or something. I defiantly wouldn't want to be the victim of insane fan girls no matter what the situation was, but that was just my opinion.

"Today will be fun," I said.

---------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: Not the best ending sentence. I'd give it a four.

Riku: Why do you rate your sentences?

Psychoticbunny: I don't know. I just like to.

Riku: Hey! Wait a minute! I think that that's a sign of some psychological problem! I might be able to convince someone to ship you off to an insane asylum!

Psychoticbunny: I may have the word "psychotic" in my name, but my mental stability is actually fine!

Riku: Are you sure?

Psychoticbunny: Yeah! I'm sure that all of those letters I've been receiving from my doctors are complete nonsense.

Riku: What do they say?

Psychoticbunny: Nothing much. Just some junk about how I need to see several therapists and should be isolated from the rest of humanity for my own safety.

Riku: -.-U


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts characters may not be mine now, but some day I shall rule the universe and everything inside it including the Kingdom Hearts characters! Muahaha!

Riku: Yeah sure. Whatever.

Warnings: I'm really hyper right now! If I make Riku grow a third arm, you know that it's messing with the ficcy!

Riku: Why are you so hyper anyway? You haven't eaten a lot of sugar lately.

Psychoticbunny: The reason is that I'm almost done with Kingdom Hearts CoM! I'm really excited and I have a strange urge to type!

Riku: Weirdo.

Psychoticbunny: Thank you! Any who, let's all give a big round of applause to ChibiFrubaGirl and organization-mischeif15! You get to look around my room and take whatever interests you as long as you don't take my game boy, my game boy games, my game boy charger, or my stuffed animals!

--------------------------------------------------

"Settle down class!" my new teacher,Yamamoto-sesei, said as if my new classmates might actually obey him, "Settle down! Please! Settle down! Don't you want to meet the new student?"

This actually attracted the restless teenagers' attention.

"Thank you," he said, "Now, let's all welcome our new student, Okayama Riku. Would you please stand."

I looked around for someone to stand up before realizing that Kairi had changed my last name. I quickly rose from my seat, however, I went too quickly and managed to fall down right into Sho, earning a growl from some of the other girls in the class. I tried to stand up, only to trip again and resume my previous position. This day was just getting better by the second. I finally was able to gain balance and stood up, my hair ruffled from the commotion I had caused.

"Hi I'm Riku and it's really nice to meet you all and I'm really excited to be here," I said quietly before sitting down again and cowering behind my desk.

"Hi there Riku! I hope you enjoy our wonderful school!" exclaimed Yamamoto-sensei. This guy was way too happy for me. Would it kill him to stop smiling for at least a second or two?

A girl in the back raised her hand. Yamamoto-sensei flashed a sickeningly cheerful smile at her to show that she was allowed to speak.

"Yamamoto-sensei. Wouldn't it be nice if Riku could tell us some things about herself?" she asked. I made a mental note to kill her later.

"Why yes! That's a wonderful idea Ai! Go ahead Riku! Stand up and tell us all some things about you!" he said.

I stood up and said, "What kind of things?"

"I don't know. Anything! Like your favorite color, favorite activity, or anything else you'd like to share with the class!" he gushed. The only thing I'd like to share with the class was a world of pain, but I had a feeling that Mr. Sunshine wouldn't appreciate that too much. Instead, I did what school was really all about. I lied.

"Okay. My favorite color is pink, my favorite activity is shopping, and my favorite animal is a bunny." I sat down. If you were rated by your honesty in this class, I'd get a zero. My actual favorite color is black, my favorite activity would be either blitzball or video games, and I didn't really have a favorite animal, however, the lies would just tell everyone that I was normal and there was absolutely nothing to tease me about.

"That's wonderful!" Yamamoto-sensei said, "I'm sure you'll find lots of people here that have similar interests! Anyway, on to class!"

--------------------------------------------------

My first three periods went fine. Unfortunately, I had Yamamoto-sensei for first period, but I had Fukuoka-sensei for second period. She was really nice, but wasn't sickeningly sweet like Mr. Creepily Cheerful. Then, for third period, I had Watanabe-sensei who was my regular teacher. She was usually really bitchy, however, today she was acting nice. I guess that it was because I was usually such a troublemaker. It was now the best time in the day: Lunch.

I sat at a table and waited for Sho to come. He was taking a long time so I took out my book and read.

"Okayama Riku!" I heard a voice call. The voice sounded angry. Too bad for that Riku character.

"I said Okayama Riku!" the voiced repeated. Oh yeah. _I_ was Okayama Riku.

I looked up from my book to see the girls from homeroom. They didn't look very happy, but on the bright side they were unarmed.

"Yes?" I said, putting an innocent look on my face.

"We are all members of the Sho fan club and we would like you to know that you are not allowed to approach him, talk to him, or offer to work with him in class without our consent," the leader of them said in a business-like tone.

"Only that huh? So I can ask him on a date, but I can't approach him?" I said.

"Please do not joke around!" said the girl, "This is a serious matter." Some of the girls nodded and one or two gave a, "Yeah!"

"Oh okay then," I said, spotting Sho sitting at another empty table, "Come with me then." Why not mess with them for a bit? It was lots of fun.

"Hey Riku!" Sho said as soon as he saw me, "Why are you hanging out with them?"

"No reason," I answered before walking up to him and kissing him on the lips. This caused all of the fan girls to freak out. Boy was it funny. I adjusted my position so I could continue kissing Sho, who was currently too surprised to do anything, and also watch the performance now being put on.

"OH MY GOD! GET YOUR DIRTY LIPS OFF OUR SHO!" yelled the leader, "HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM!"

The rest of them started running around like chickens that had lost their heads, occasionally colliding with each other. It was so amusing that I couldn't help crack up, therefore removing my lips from a very stunned Sho. His mouth was now open slightly while I had collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO LAUGH ABOUT?" screeched the annoying leader, "YOU JUST KISSED OUR PRECIOUS SHO AND YOU'RE LAUGHING?"

I managed to stifle up the rest of my giggles and sat up.

"Listen," I said, "Since you're so funny, I'm going to let you off the hook for now, but the next time you try to mess with me, I won't hold back and it won't be pretty." The fan girls glared at me, but then stalked off into the crowd.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" I said to Sho, lapsing into another fit of giggles.

Sho still sat there, staring at me with a dazed look on his face.

"Um hello? Earth to Sho!" I said, knocking on his head with my fist.

"Ow!" he said.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to do it that hard."

"Riku," he began, "What was that all about?"

"Oh that? Nothing much really. I just felt like making them freak out. It's really funny," I explained.

"Yeah," he said, recalling the glazed look on his face, "Real funny…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: There you have it!

Riku: I tried every mental institution, but none of them will come out here to take you away!

Psychoticbunny: Muahaha! Just wait for the next chapters Riku! Then you'll want me to leave more than you ever had in the past!

Riku: Somebody save me!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I may not own the Kingdom Hearts characters, but I own every other character in there! They are all my minions! Muahahaha!

Warnings: You should be able to recite the warnings by now, but they are yaoi and cursing.

Psychoticbunny: Thank you ChibiFrubaGirl, organization-mischeif15, Riku-rocks (He so does! 'squeals'), Cloud-sama rules, and KnightofWolfLord for reviewing! I'm dedicating this chapter to ChibiFrubaGirl and organization-mischeif15 because you both reviewed so many times and I am so happy that you enjoy my story. You guys rule! And to the rest of my reviewers, you all get giant pictures of chickens!

Riku: Do I even want to know?

Psychoticbunny: No.

----------------------------------------------

I hovered in my spot in front of the wooden door with "girls" written at the top in pink letters as if all of the students were too stupid to realize that the door with "girls" written on it was for girls and we needed colors to tell the difference. I had gotten there on the early side, but I was still terrified.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There were no girls in sight, but I heard giggling from the depths of the room of hell.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.

I walked further into the dim-lighted area and quickly averted my eyes at the sight of two girls chatting as they took their shirts off. I then spotted a door with the word bathroom on it. This would have been good if there wasn't an out of order sign hanging below it. I cursed under my breath. It was time to face my fears. I took out the pink sheet of paper that had my locker number and its combination. Yet another piece of evidence that adults think they have to use colors to show us what was what. I walked down until I reached my locker, which had, luckily, no sign of girls in sight. I let out a sigh of relief. Of course, it couldn't just be as easy as that.

"Hi there!" chirped a high-pitched voice from behind me.

"H-hey!" I squeaked as I spun around to find a pretty girl smiling broadly at me. She had dark brown hair that came down to her waste and big hazel eyes.

"You must be new here!" she exclaimed, "My name is Ito Sayuri! What's yours?"

"Mine is Okayama Riku!" I replied while tried to think of ways to escape from the current situation. I was pretty sure that god hated my guts now, but evidentially, he wasn't done yet.

"Sayuri! Why don't you ever wait for me?" said another female voice. Why didn't god just kill me? Why did he make me suffer?

"Sorry Ma-chan! Anyway, this is Riku! She's new!" Sayuri responded.

"Hiya Riku!" said Ma-chan, "The name's Matoko! Kikuchi Matoko! Nice to meet cha'!"

"Hello Kikuchi. It's nice to meet you too," I said quietly.

"Don't call me Kikuchi! Call me Ma-chan! Kikuchi sounds weird," said Matoko.

"Okay Ma-chan," I said, trying it out before remembering what I came here for.

I changed quickly and left the two hyper girls talking about random things. Girls.

------------------------------------

It was finally the end of the day. I would have shouted, "FREEDOM!" and raced out of the classroom without a care in the world if it didn't look weird. Instead, I silently made my way out of the classroom only to be stopped by two familiar girls.

"Hi there Ri-chan!" Matoko said energetically, "We were just about to head home! Wanna come over? That's great come on!"

Ignoring my struggle of protest, they dragged me out of the building and several blocks until they finally stopped at a white house with a big maple tree in its front yard.

"Here's my home!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Hey Sayuri! Matoko! Who's your new friend?" called a voice that I recognized.

"Hotaka?" I said in confusion, "Is Sayuri your girlfriend?"

They both made similar faces of disgust and Matoko pretended to vomit.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hotaka said, sounding offended at the very thought, "She's my sister! We're twins! Anyway, what are you doing here? You don't really seem like her type."

"What do you mean?" Sayuri said, "Of course she's my type. We're friends!"

"We are?" I asked. Probably not one of the smartest things to say. I was never good with all of that "feelings" junk. It usually lead to uncomfortable situations in which I would find various objects being hurled at me. Luckily, there were no objects to throw at that moment, however, Sayuri still looked pretty angry.

"How could you say something so heartless?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Why was she getting so emotional? We had only met, like, a couple of hours ago. There was seriously something messed up all girls' brains.

"She's sensitive," Hotaka explained, seeing the confused look on my face, "but that was still pretty harsh. Maybe you should apologize."

"Oh um… Sorry I guess," I said, emotionless as ever. The tears began to come. If you have ever been in a situation where you made someone cry, you know that it doesn't feel good unless you are an unusually cruel person. There is only one thing to do in a situation like this. Lie.

"I was just joking! Of course I'm your friend!" I lied.

"Oh," said Sayuki, "Okay then! Let's go to my room! We can talk about boys!"

And that was how I found myself being dragged off into hell.

--------------------------------------------

After many horrible and dreadful moments, I was able to escape to the safety of my own home without too much teasing from Hotaka as I raced out the door. I was now relaxing in a warm bath, thinking over past events.

I sure was lucky to have met Tamaki, Hotaka, Yori, Sho, and Cheng. It was almost a good thing I had turned into a girl. Besides the fact that I now had to deal with Sayuki and Matoko of course.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ring from the phone. I had brought it in with me so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi! This is Sora! Can I come over? I'm having trouble with my homework," he said.

"Well-" I started before I realized he had hung up and was already heading over. That guy needed to get some patience.

The doorbell rang. He was fast.

I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door.

"Hey Ri- uhh..." He said, surprised by my lack of clothing.

"I was in the middle of a bath," I explained, "You really need to wait for me to say okay before you just pop by."

I had a feeling Sora wasn't listening to me. He, instead, was staring at my body, his mouth hanging open. Maybe I should have put on more clothes before coming down. Oh well. Too late for that now.

"Earth to Sora!" I said, whacking him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he cried.

"I know that it's a very appealing idea to stare at my body all night, but I have other things to do," I said bluntly. I wasn't really the subtle type of guy. Girl. Thingy.

"Oh," he said, blushing madly. I was tempted to tease him a bit more, but instead decided to take mercy on him.

"Homework," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. That was actually just an excuse to come over," he admitted.

"Since when have you needed an excuse?" I asked.

"I don't know. By the way, I just realized that I never actually asked you out. So, do you wanna go out?" Sora could be kind of random at times, but that was what made him so cute.

"Of course!" He beamed at me.

"Now that we've talked the talk," I began with a smirk, "it's time to walk the walk."

(Psychoticbunny: And for the rest of the night, Riku and Sora made out, but I'm too lazy to write it all out so you can just imagine it for the time being. Have fun!)

--------------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: I would like to apologize for the slow update and say that there are probably going to be slower ones in the future. The reason is, I have lots of homework and junk so I'm going to be really busy. The good news is I am really close to beating Kingdom Hearts (I played Kingdom Hearts 2 first because I'm an idiot, but I spoiled everything from Kingdom Hearts for myself because I'm a big cheat)! I even beat Riku!

Riku: Hey! You killed me? Even in a game, you do _not_ kill me! 'takes out keyblade'

Psychoticbunny: And that's my cue to leave! If you review, you get muffins! 'runs'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not by any means at all own any Kingdom Hearts characters. Seriously, did you really expect me to? Also, I don't own Night at the Museum either so don't ask for free tickets!

Warnings: There is yaoi and cursing, but you already know that.

Psychoticbunny: My teachers are switching between a lot of homework and barely any. Talk about enigmas.

Riku: Get more homework!

Psychoticbunny: Why do you want me to get more homework?

Riku: So you'll leave me alone. Plus, it's more work for you.

Psychoticbunny: We'll talk about this later. In the meantime, I would like to thank ChibiFrubaGirl, organization-mischeif15, Brenda-The One And Only Me-, Supper (wow three times!), Cloud-sama rules, and keyblademaster126. You guys can have a pretty picture of my sister. Also, another reason my updates are slow is that my sister is always on the computer when I want to get on so then I go to watch television until she gets off. However, as soon as I finally settle down and find a good show, she decides to watch television too! By then, I don't feel like writing and this continues forever and ever and ever. Also, I haven't been feeling well lately. Actually, it's more like I've been feeling like someone is pelting knives at the inside of my throat. Any who, I talk too much so onto the story!

----------------------------------------------

I woke up and glanced at my clock. 7:00. Wait. 7:00!

I screamed as panic overtook me. My bus left at 7:15. There was still enough time. I rushed through my morning activities and grabbed a piece of toast on my way out the door into the darkness. Wait a minute. Darkness? It wasn't _that_ dark at 7:15. I looked at the digital clock on my oven. It was 3:45. I must have misread my clock.

I groaned and sat down at my kitchen table, knowing that there was no way I could fall back asleep now. And to top it off, I'd probably be tired in school. I've said it before and I'll say it again. God hates my guts. Actually, I've never got that statement. Why would someone just hate your guts and not you? Wouldn't it be faster to say, "I hate you," instead of, "I hate your guts?" I mean it's actually kind of weird when you think about it.

I banged my head against the table in hopes it would occupy me for the time being. I was wrong. It just hurt. A lot. Note to self: When amusing yourself, try to avoid painful activities.

I suddenly had an idea that had nothing to do with any banging, severing, or cutting off the circulation of any of my body parts. I could look at baby pictures! I was bored okay?

I got up and retrieved a large book blue book. There was a picture of Sora and I when we were about six on the front cover. Well, I was six and he was five. Anyway, we were building a sandcastle on the beach. Even though a broom could have probably made a better one, we sure did look cute. I studied Sora's face. His big blue eyes were full of innocence and his spiky brown hair was as messy as it was these days. My aqua eyes were filled with mischief and I was wearing one of my trademark smirks. I felt a surge of pride for myself, knowing that I was already so mischievous at such a young age.

I skimmed through the pages and felt my eyes droop before falling into a calm sleep.

--------------------------------------

I woke up and glanced at the clock. 7:00. For real this time.

I picked up the abandoned toast and began to eat it, ignoring the fact that it was cold and there was barely any crunch left.

-----------------------------------

"Hey Riku!" Sho called as I entered homeroom. I could have sworn I heard a growl.

"Hi Sho!" I greeted, "'Sup?"

"Nothing much. By the way, I was going to see a movie with this friend of mine, but he couldn't make it. Do you, like, wanna come instead or something?" he asked.

"What movie is it and when would we see it?" I inquired.

"It's some comedy thingy. I think it was called Night at the something or other (Night at the Museum for those who didn't realize) and it's supposed to be really funny. It would be tonight. So, do you wanna come? You don't_ have_ to, but I guess it'd be pretty cool if you could make it and-" he blabbered.

"Yeah that'll be great!" I interrupted. I know it was kind of rude, but it was that or stay here for the rest of the year listening to Sho's ramble.

-----------------------------------------

It was time for another ambush of the fan girls at lunch.

"Do you honestly think that you can go to the movies with Sho?" the leader said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well too bad!" she snapped, "You can't! It says here on page 61 of the Sho Fan Club rules book that under no circumstances may you ever go to watch a movie with Sho unless two or more club members are present!"

"Oh I see," I said, "You know what? On page 34 in the I Hate Snobby Fan Girls rule book that I don't care!"

"Don't be fresh with me!" the girl ordered.

"Who are you, my mother?" I responded.

She gave a little, "Humph!" and stalked off, her minions copying her actions.

"Bitches," I muttered.

"Who?" Sho asked as he sat down next to me and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"The people in your fan club," I answered, "They think that they're the boss of everything, but they aren't! Seriously! They need to get lives! Badly!"

"Don't mind them," Sho said, "I know that they're annoying. They've been like that ever since the third grade. You wouldn't believe how many valentines I got. I just threw them all out and if any of them asked me if I enjoyed it, I lied and said it was wonderful. If I didn't, then they just got me more."

"I can relate. I never had a fan club, but I had many ditzy girlfriends," I said.

"Why would you go out with them if they were ditzy?" Sho questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

"You just dated them for the sake of dating someone?"

"Yeah basically. All of the nice and smart chicks are taken. I should've started dating Sora earlier."

"So you two are dating, huh?"

"We made out so he asked me to be his girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or thingyfriend."

Sho chuckled at this. I realized how funny that sounded and soon we were both cracking up, banging our fists on the table and clutching each other in hopes that we would give enough support to prevent us from falling. We were wrong and we tumbled down on the ground and began rolling around, cackling insanely. It attracted many stares so I quickly pulled myself together and managed to lift Sho back into his chair.

"Uhh… good one?" he asked more than said. Everyone else got back to whatever they were doing and I only heard a few whispers of, "What weirdos!"

"Let's not do that again," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

----------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: Whew! That was a mouthful. Or a fingerful in this case. Anyway, I based Riku misreading the clock on this time in the fourth grade where I woke up and thought that it was 7:28 or something, but it was actually more like 2:00. I couldn't go back to sleep and I ended up shoveling snow later in the morning. (You can ask, but it's a boring story)

Sora: Where'd Riku go?

Psychoticbunny: I just "talked" to him about the whole homework thing at the beginning of the chapter.

Sora: Is he okay?

Psychoticbunny: It depends on what you mean by okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the original characters. Everyone else belongs to other more important peoples.

Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, and some RikuxSho, but don't worry. Riku will end up with Sora. He/she always will.

Psychoticbunny: I've decided to do review listings at the end of the chapter so look for your name there! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I got this really cool new game called Okami. It's based on Japanese folktales and you get to paint stuff (Trust me. This is cooler than it sounds)! Me luvs it! 'goes off into pathetic excuse for a life and continues playing game'

----------------------------------------------

I had dressed up casually for the movies. It wasn't like it was a date or anything. I had a lime green mini-skirt and a lavender tank top that showed a sliver of my stomach, both of which supplied by Kairi. She had also forced me into a pair of high-heeled purple shoes after a number of complaints.

Now, I stood in front of Sho's front door.

"Hi!" Sho said as the door suddenly swung open.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked.

"Sorry if I startled you," Sho apologized, "I just saw you and got excited."

"Yeah. Too excited," I said.

I took a good look at him. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"You look nice," I complimented.

"Thanks. So do you," he responded.

"So… how 'bout we head over to the movies?" I suggested.

"Sure," he said.

--------------------------------------------

"Ummm… how about this one? No. How about this one? Nah. Actually, I think that that one was pretty good," Sho said.

"We'll see this one," I decided as I pointed to a random movie.

"Okay," Sho agreed. He bought two tickets.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked.

"I don't know. You pointed to it," Sho said.

"Yeah, but I did it so we could just get a move on," I said.

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll just see what it is when we get to the theater," he said.

----------------------------------------

The movie turned out to be a sappy romance with lots of kissing scenes. In other words, it was a complete waste of time.

"That was a complete waste of time," Sho stated. Great minds think alike. Or bored minds. It didn't matter anyway.

"Yeah. Next time remind me to pay attention to what movie I randomly decide we're seeing," I said.

"Sure," Sho said, "So… Do you want to make this night a little more exciting?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as he moved closer on the bench in the park we were sitting on, making me nervous. I inched away. He leaned in even more, but this time I found that I was up against the handle of the bench. Note to self: Write a letter to the people who build park benches telling them to make them longer.

"I mean like this," he said before his lips met mine.

The first five thoughts that entered my mind at that moment:

OH MY GOD!

I need to stop this kiss!

Oh look a quarter.

How can I be thinking about quarters at times like this?!

Is that Sora standing over there?

Actually it was. He ran away, his chocolate brown spikes bouncing slightly.

I pushed Sho away. He looked up at me with a hurt face.

"I'm sorry Sho," I apologized, "I just don't like you that way."

I ran off to find my boyfriend.

(Psychoticbunny: I could describe a dramatic chase scene, but I think that there's already too much drama and angst out there so let's fast forward! 'presses button on remote' Ah. Here we are.)

"Sora," I said as I approached the slim and feminine silhouette.

"What do you want traitor?" he asked coldly.

"Sora I-" I started, but I was interrupted.

"If you didn't want to be with me, why didn't you just say so? It would have been better than this!" he shouted. I caught a glimpse of his face. It was stained with tears.

"Sora just listen to me," I said calmly.

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"Because that was all a big mistake. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You've got to believe me. Have I ever lied to you?" I said.

"No, but there's a first time for everything," he said.

"Yes, but this isn't it. I promise. Come on Sora. You mean the world to me."

I took his hands and looked into his eyes. He looked down and focused on his shoelace as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole entire world before meeting my gaze again.

"I believe you," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

There was a click in the background.

"Awww! That was so cute!" cried a voice from within the bushes.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Relax. It's just me," said the bush. A talking bush with a camera. Well there was something you didn't see every day. Wait a minute. I knew that voice and it did not belong to talkative vegetation.

"Tamaki? Is that you?" I questioned.

"Hotaka's here too!" Tamaki exclaimed as he popped out of the mass of leaves, "Now smile for the camera!"

He took another picture.

"That was so sweet you guys!" Sayuri gushed.

"Yeah! We should make this into some sort of a romance movie where I would be the star!" Ma-chan said.

"Oh yeah. By the way, they're here too," said Hotaka as he emerged.

"One question," Sora piped up, "How the heck did you know how to find us here?"

"I have my sources," Tamaki said mysteriously, "Anyway, everyone go in for a group picture!"

I soon found myself being squashed between Hotaka and Sora as Tamaki took countless pictures of us all. Not exactly the most romantic ending to the night, but it would have to do.

------------------------------------------

Everyone ended up at my house. Somehow, Tamaki had gotten a key to my door and it turned out he had also managed to set up video cameras all around my house. I was now afraid to do anything at all.

"Take them off!" I demanded.

"No! I can get some good material from here!" Tamaki said.

"If you don't take the cameras off, I'll move to Massachusetts!" I shouted.

"Why Massachusetts?" asked Sora.

"I don't know! It sounds cool! Anyway, get the cameras out or else I'll rip your head off and feed it to the shark in the aquarium!" I threatened.

"Fine, fine," he said. He walked off to collect them.

"I'll go make sure that he doesn't do anything," Hotaka said as he followed his friend.

"What a night," I sighed. I walked over to my bed and just flopped down on it.

"You have game systems! And games!" Sayuri cried suddenly, "I hate video games! How can you stand them? I mean, all they do is get you frustrated and then suck your man into their horrible trap."

"Video games are good for hand-eye coordination!" I stated.

"And they're good for your soul!" Sora added. Maybe it wasn't the best reason, but at least he was trying. And he looked cute. Very cute. So cute I wanted to- you know what? Never mind.

"No their not! They suck away your life and waste huge amounts of time!" Sayuri argued.

"So does make-up, but you don't see us complaining about that now do you?" I countered.

"How dare you insult make-up!" Ma-chan roared, "Make-up is what makes life worth living! It's what makes the world go round! It's what keeps your mother from looking like an old hag!"

"Make-up only wastes money and my mom is an old hag anyway!" I replied.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Hotaka asked.

"Riku thinks that make-up is a waste of money!" Ma-chan complained.

"So? You think that video games are a complete waste of time!" I exclaimed.

"You think that video games are a complete waste of time?" Tamaki said, "They are not! Video games are a lot more important then make-up! At least they sometimes require some thinking!"

"Make-up requires a lot more thinking than you think!" Sayuri said.

"You know what?" Hotaka said, "Video games and make-up are equally stupid and pointless so how about you guys quit arguing about it and get on to more important things?"

"You are the voice of logic Hotaka," Tamaki said.

----------------------------------------

In school, Sho tried his best to avoid me. Unfortunately for him, we sat next to each other in homeroom.

"Hi Riku," he said as he shifted around in his seat nervously.

"Hey Sho. Listen. I'm really sorry about last night, but you know I'm dating Sora. If he wasn't perfect for me, then I'd date you in a second. Anyway, we can still be friends even if there was an uncomfortable moment in our relationship. The more hardships we go through, the stronger we become. So how about we continue hanging out? Friends?"

I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it and shook it.

"Friends," he confirmed.

--------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: There we go. A nice long chapter. At least for me. Anyway, here are the reviews! Today we are thanking BobbyBob234, Cloud-sama rules, DecemberDeath Eko, organization-mischeif15, Supper, and ChibiFrubaGirl! Yay you!

Riku: Why aren't you doing this in the front?

Psychoticbunny: I don't know. I just felt like doing something different! All who review get a hug from Tamaki because he was the only character I could get to hug someone!

Tamaki: Hugs for all! Especially the cute guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No. I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters. It's always Kingdom Hearts this and Kingdom Hearts that. What about my needs?

Riku: They don't matter.

Psychoticbunny: 'sticks tongue out'

Warnings: Did you forget the warnings while my brain died?

Psychoticbunny: I am sooooooooooooooooo 'gasp' oooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. My brain died. I needed some ideas and I got some really great ones! I can't wait to put them to use! The votes are in and most people say that I should do more interesting stuff. Also, for those of you who are wondering when they will start to turn Riku back, that will only happen at the very end of this fanfic. I would like to thank Riku's no. 1 fangirl, MoroTheWolfGod, ChibiFrubaGirl, Namida no Ame, RoxasRoxOutloud and kaira(kairi's bigger sister) for reviewing and Aly and Aj and Evanesence because I'm listening to their music over and over again for no apparent reason whatsoever. I would like to give another thanks to MoroTheWolfGod, ChibiFrubaGirl and Namine no Ame for the wonderful ideas! They really got my brain going! I'm sorry RoxasRoxOutloud, but your idea is just too scary. Now I'm finally going to end this rant.

---------------------------------------

Thursday started out normal. I got up in the morning, got dressed, did my bathroom things (that's what we call it in my house), and got some toast. The bus ride was the same and so was everything else until homeroom.

"Hey Sho!" I greeted.

"Hi!" he returned with a smile. That smile then morphed into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," he said bitterly, "_That's_ what's wrong."

He pointed to a guy that had just appeared at the doorway. He was tall and rather handsome. From the eyes of a girl. Which I'm not. And under no- oh whatever. I give up. Anyway, he had breathtaking black eyes as dark as a midnight sky which matched his silky black hair.

"Why is that guy so bad?" I asked. He himself answered it.

"Hey Sho!" he said as he took the seat next to him, "Who's your lady friend?"

"Arata, Riku. Riku, Arata," he said, gesturing to each of us in turn.

I wasn't sure whether I should have acted friendly or bit the guy's head off, but I didn't have to decide.

"Hello there Riku! You look very nice today. What period do you have lunch? We could sit together," he said.

"Thanks I guess. As for the lunch thing I-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, but she's not free and she won't ever be able to spend any time at all with you. Ever," Sho snapped. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Who was this guy anyway?

"I think that you should let the girl decide for herself."

"I think that you should leave her be."

"I think that you should leave."

"I think that _you_ should leave."

"I think that you guys should tell me what's going on here. Who is this guy anyway? Why do you hate him so much? Why is there so much smoke in the air?"

We all looked down to find that some peoples' books had caught on fire from a chemistry project that spilled. The smoke detectors were beeping like there was no tomorrow as everyone squeezed through the door and ran out of the building.

Wouldn't it be great if we could've all just managed to get out of school with no problem? However, I think that I've mentioned a couple of times that god hates me. One of the chemicals in the mixture just happened to be something that I'm allergic to so I started to cough and choke. Fun right? I guess god decided to take pity on me for that moment because if I died, he wouldn't have anyone to torture. I felt two strong arms lift me up bridal style and couldn't remember the rest. It's kind of hard to remember things from when you were unconscious. Anyway, when I woke up, I was in a hospital room.

"What happened?" I muttered drowsily. The last few minutes that I remembered came back to me. It was then that I noticed that there was no one in the room besides me. Talking to myself. That was a bad sign.

The doorknob jingled a bit. Either someone was coming or my sanity was slowly slipping away. Thankfully, it was the first one.

"Riku! Are you okay?" came the concerned voice of Sho.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully.

"That's good," said another voice. Arata.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"Now that's no way to talk to the person who just saved your life," he said with a smirk that did not look too different than mine.

"Riku!"

I didn't need to recognize that voice. The fuzzy blob that jumped on me was more than enough.

"Hi Sora," I greeted.

"RIKU! I WAS SO WORRIED! I WAS AFRAID YOU WERE DEAD OR SOMETHING! AND THE PERSON AT THE DESK SAID THAT SHE WAS AFRAID THAT IF SHE LET ME IN, I WOULD ANNOY THE GUESTS! THAT'S NOT TRUE THOUGH!" he shouted.

"Try to stop yelling. Maybe that will change her mind," I suggested.

"Oh sorry," he apologized, "I got excited."

"That's okay. Just get off of me," I said.

"Who is this?" Arata asked.

"He's Riku's boyfriend!" Sho said rather forcefully.

"That will change soon enough," he said with another one of my smirks before exiting the room.

---------------------------------------

We had the day off from school. That would've been just peachy if I hadn't been dragged along with Arata on some stupid get-together or whatever he called it. That's how I found myself wandering around the mall with some guy who I hated. This day just kept on getting better and better. And yes that was sarcasm for you gullible people out there.

"Come enter the Make-up-and-Beauty Beauty Pageant!" shouted a high-pitched female voice.

"Now doesn't that sound interesting?" said Arata, "Wanna sign up?"

"You mean you?" I replied, "Sure. Go knock yourself out. And I mean that literally."

"It seems we've got a stubborn one," he said.

"You sound like your talking about a mule."

"You sure are acting like one."

"At least it got you to cut the lovely Price Charming act."

"True, but I'm still signing you up."

Ignoring my constant protests including biting down hard on his shoulder, he entered me in the pageant. Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. Oh- well, you get the point. I, Riku, was now entered in a beauty pageant. I would rather groom a tarantula than have to act like a girl.

"Have fun at the pageant!" he called before running off.

Even though I would soon have to do the most embarrassing and horrible act in the world, I had only one objective then: Kill Arata.

-------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: And there you have it!

Riku: I don't want to be in a beauty pageant!

Psychoticbunny: Exactly why I'm doing this! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: How could I own the Kingdom Hearts characters? Seriously. Is that even possible?

Warnings: When I say yaoi, I mean shounen-ai. It's just that yaoi is shorter. Anyway, you know the rest.

Psychoticbunny: You know how I haven't updated in a while? Well, duh. You probably have, but I would like to thank RoxasRoxOutloud not only for reviewing three times, but also for complaining. Complain. I don't mind. It gets me motivated to write. Also, we are going to thank Supper for reviewing and try to guilt trip all of you enough to get you to review, but obviously that isn't going to work. I've been very depressed because no one had reviewed that last chapter of my other fanfic besides maybe two or three people. And I worked hard on it! 'goes and sobs in a corner'

Riku: Well at least that got rid of her.

------------------------------------------------

I darted through humongous crowds of hyper teenagers, old ladies, and other random people, somehow managing to keep an eye on my target. Mutters of, "Why you little!" and, "Well excuse me!" followed me all the way through the large building.

After running for about half an hour I finally spotted him leaning on a tree near the mall with that annoying smirk on his face. I never knew how annoying my smirk could be until I met Arata.

"Get… me out… of that pageant," I panted. He didn't look the least bit worn out. He must have been in great shape.

"So Riku, are you with someone?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "So stop hitting on me! It's annoying and it pisses Sho off!"

"Perfect," he said.

"What do you mean perfect?"

"Well, when I hit on you and stuff like that, Sho gets annoyed because he's your boyfriend. So then I-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "Sho's not my boyfriend. He's my friend-friend."

"He isn't? Who is?" he asked. A confused look had replaced the arrogant smirk that had previously rested on his face.

"Sora. You wouldn't know him. He's my neighbor," I answered.

"So Sho has a crush on you even though you're dating someone else? Well, I still need you out of the way," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Dating or not dating, he still has a crush on you," he pointed out.

"I still don't get what this has to do with you annoying Sho. Why don't you just leave him alone? Stop being such a jerk. To do all of this just to annoy Sho is really childish," I lectured. I don't like lecturing people, but Arata was being ridiculous.

"Of course. Doing all of that just to annoy Sho is really childish," he agreed.

"So you're saying that you are really childish and that you don't mind that because you think that you're better than him?" I asked.

"No I'm not. I'm not doing this to annoy him. Listen, it would be hard to explain, especially to someone I've just met. I think I need to go now. I have this… uhh… thing to do," he said as he began walking off.

"Wait Arata!"

I jogged a bit and caught up with him.

"You can tell me. I'll tell you what, if you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine," I offered.

"And what's that? You have some secret rose garden in your back yard? My secret's way bigger than that."

"It's not a rose garden. Oh whatever. I'm going to tell you and when you hear it I'm sure that your secret will look tiny and unimportant compared to mine."

"So what is it?"

"You know that I'm a girl right?"

"Duh."

"I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I was turned into a girl. I don't know how or why or anything, but never the less, I was turned into a girl. We can go to my house and I'll show you pictures of me."

"Fine. I'll humor you."

----------------------------------------------------

I went and got out the huge photo album my mom kept of me. She was completely obsessed with taking photos.

It then occurred to me that I showing some guy whom I had just met today and hated one of my friends my secret. For some strange reason, I trusted him.

"Here we are," I called before I dropped the massive photo album on the kitchen table Arata was currently dozing off at.

I showed him a couple of pictures and then he started to see a resemblance and soon enough he actually believed me. He started to freak out and fainted, but after a while he woke up and eventually got comfortable with the idea.

"No wonder your boyfriend's name is Sora," he said, "She's actually a girl!"

"No," I responded, "Now that I think about it, I think I might be gay. I'm not sure though. Sora's the only guy I've ever dated. He's really cute and- oh wait. You don't care do you?"

"Okay. I'm fine with that. There are plenty of gay people in the world. Anyway, I guess now I have to tell you my secret, but you must promise that never in your life would you ever tell Sho anything about this. You can't even give hints no matter how small or subtle you think they are."

He looked serious. I nodded my head slowly.

"I like Sho," he admitted.

"You like Sho? You mean I told you all of that junk about me just to find out that you want to be friends with Sho? What a rip off!" I exclaimed.

"No! That's not what I mean! I like-like Sho!" he corrected.

"Oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh."

That was the only day I had ever fainted twice. I think it was the whole "being-a-girl" thing that had affected me. Anyway, I was in my bed when I woke up.

"Feeling better?" Sho asked as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh my god!" I said as I started to remember what happened.

"Riku just calm down," Arata said, "You're gay too remember. How can you get freaked out about a thing like that?"

"I have no idea, but you know Sho isn't gay right?"

"Yeah. That's my problem. But you also have a problem."

"Yeah. I really should get around to finding out how I can turn back into a girl. It's just that things have been so busy lately, I haven't had the time."

"Scratch that. You have two problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Pageant."

Oh yeah. That thing. Oh wait. Bad! Bad!

"That reminds me. How do you get out?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You walk out the door and-" Arata started.

"Not out of the house! Out of the beauty pageant. Quit. So I don't have to participate," I said.

"Oh. Can't help you there. Once you're in, you don't get out," he said before escaping through the front door.

"Once you're in, you don't get out," I repeated to myself. This was going to be bundles of fun.

---------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: There's your chapter. Now REVIEW! Please! It's not hard! All you do is go down and click that little blue box! Come on! I believe in you!

Riku: Why would anyone review now? They didn't review last chapter.

Psychoticbunny: You know what? Your negative comments are unnecessary in this situation. I don't get why you're holding a grudge against me just because I kidnapped you and am now holding you hostage here!

Riku: 'bangs head against wall'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me owning the Kingdom Hearts characters a big fat lie

Warnings: Oh come on. You know the warnings.

Psychoticbunny: Did anyone else notice that in Kingdom Hearts 2 when Sora is getting changed into his new clothes the blue faerie (I forgot her name) slaps Sora's ass? It's kind of disturbing.

Sora: Kind of disturbing? It was much more than "kind of disturbing!" I am now emotionally scarred! 'sobs in a corner'

Riku: 'comforts him'

Psychoticbunny: Hey! Why do you comfort him and not me?

Riku: Because I hate you.

Psychoticbunny: Oh yeah. Now for the reviewers. Today we are thanking Razzeh, ChibiFrubaGirl, Ritsuka-kun 17, SoraStrife92, and RoxasRoxOutloud. I would like to give a huge thank you and a giant cookie to Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku for reviewing all of the chapters. At the same time. Just to make it fair I'll also give ChibiFrubaGirl a giant cookie because you reviewed almost all of my chapters. Thank you two so very much.

--------------------------------------------------

I stood there and felt awkward and out of place. Like a brown stain on a white carpet or a purple coat hanging in a closet of black sweaters. Here I was, at the pageant.

I looked at the girl to my right. She had straight black hair and had made a couple of little braids in it before pulling it back into a ponytail. She then applied some eye shadow, closing one of her vibrant blue eyes. Her bright red lips (you can thank lipstick for that) were pulled slightly upward into a small smile when she spotted me staring.

"Are you having trouble?" she asked, "Do you want some help?"

"Oh umm…" I said, trying to think of some good cover. No use. My head was as useful as a sack of potato peelings.

"Come on. Don't tell me that you just entered this pageant not knowing how to put on make-up or do your hair or anything," she said.

"Well, my friend forced me to enter," I said glumly.

"In that case, you do need help. At least it will be fun to design the outfit. And you have nice coloring. This'll be fun. I'm Ayame. Who are you?"

"Riku. Nice to meet you."

We shook hands.

"Let's get to work!" she exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------

When Ayame finished with me, I barely recognized myself. She had dressed me in a light green dress with two slim straps climbing over my shoulders and crossing in the middle of my back. I also had on a dark green shall wrapped around me and a matching belt. My shoes were also the same rich green color as my shall and belt and were, unfortunately, high-heeled. To bring out the green from the dress, Ayame had put a matching headband on me.

"And this will all bring out the color in your eyes!" she stated as she stood back admiring her work.

Thankfully, she hadn't applied much make-up. Only a light dab of blush had been put on my pale cheeks. She said that she liked the "natural look" better.

"All participants please come out. I repeat, all participants please come out," said a bored voice on the intercom.

"Well, good luck," she said with a smile.

"Same. And thank you so much for doing all of this. It's amazing," I complimented.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"All participants please come out," repeated the intercom with an annoyed tone as if it were speaking to only us.

"Guess we'd better get going," I said.

We hurried out onto a red carpet on a white floor before about one hundred people.

"Today we have twenty lovely competitors. The winner will receive a one hundred dollar gift card for Barns & Noble!" the announcer, being true to his name, announced.

My mouth practically dropped open. This was only so I could buy books! Why would I want to buy books? I don't read. Do I look like the kind of person who reads? I replace reading with video games. It means a lot more to me. Then again, a pile of soggy bread means more to me. I guess I just don't like reading. Anyway, how does reading fit in with beauty? How did they make the connection? How?

"So today they are all going to come up and you are going to vote for your favorite!" the announcer said energetically, "First up is Ikeada Ayame!"

She gave me a little wave before stepping up to the announcer.

And so began the extremely and surprisingly long and tedious amount of time I had to wait until I could finally get this nightmare over with. After all, I was the last one.

"And finally," the announcer who was now becoming slightly annoying said, "Okayama Riku!"

I approached the man that I now had on my "Kill-for-being-so-annoying List" and did a couple of poses, basically copying what I had seen every other girl do before me. He seemed impressed, but I was almost hoping he wouldn't so I wouldn't be stuck with some gift card for something that I don't care about.

"Those were all of the girls people! Please vote and we will announce the winner in four hours! Have fun!" the announcer exclaimed.

I went back into the dressing room ready to collapse on my chair when I found that there was already someone sitting there. In fact, a whole crowd of people was grouped around my chair. The group consisted of Sora, Arata (the one who was sitting on the chair), Hotaka, Tamaki, Yori, Sho, and Cheng.

"Hi guys!" I greeted, "Didn't expect this."

"We've come to congratulate you Riku! Congrats! Congrats! Congrats!" said Tamaki excitedly.

"And who are your guests Riku?" asked Ayame as she came beside me.

"Oh yeah!" I said and introduced them all. She waved hello to each of them as I said their name.

"Nice to meet you all," she said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too," they chorused.

"See you later Riku! Oh and maybe I could get to know that Hotaka a bit better if you know what I mean," she murmured in my ear as she passed by.

"I'm so proud of you for bringing out the true female inside you!" Tamaki said.

He rushed over to hug me. Sora followed suit, but the others hung back awkwardly.

"Come on guys! Don't be shy! It's not like Riku's gonna jump out and bite you!" Tamaki said.

They all rose and uncomfortably wrapped their arms around the mass of people clinging onto me.

"I bet this looks really weird to a random onlooker," I pointed out so we all detached ourselves from each other and stood around.

"Well, we have four hours to do whatever we want to do," Hotaka stated, "Why don't we do something?"

"How about some food?" I suggested, "I'm starved."

"Okay then! Food it is!" Tamaki shouted.

This attracted a couple of people's attention, but they soon lost interest after nothing exploded or spontaneously combusted.

"At least it's over," I said.

"Can we get ice cream?" Sora asked childishly.

"Of course we can! Let's get a big sundae and share it! Whoopee!" Tamaki answered equally if not more childishly than Sora.

"Then let's get going!" Hotaka exclaimed.

------------------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: Voting time! Who wants Sho and Arata to get together and who wants Hotaka and Ayame to get together? Their fate is relying on your votes!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer/Warnings: Considering the facts that this is the last chapter and I'm really lazy, you get to figure it out yourselves! Come on! Use brainpower! Or your mom!

Psychoticbunny: Before you all yell at me for not updating in forever, I would like to say that I am an extremely spacey person. Why does this have anything to do with not updating? I'll tell you. I got temporarily (again, temporarily) bored with Kingdom Hearts and started to have a huge obsession with Naruto. Weird, huh? That's why my name is _Psychotic_bunny and not just Bunny. Anyway, I eventually got sick of all of the fillers, decided to check my e-mail, found out I had a review, and then decided to update. Now that I have bored you to death, I have the results of the votes. Everyone has said that my two couples should be together. First I need to check who they are. Oh yeah! ShoxArata and Hotakaxwhat's-her-name. I'll find her name later. Oh yeah. Ayame. I can't list all of the reviewers. I don't want to. You know if you reviewed. And if you don't I apologize. Oh my god. I think this might be longer than the chapter itself. Well, I guess I should write the actual chapter before I bore you all to death.

------------------------------------------

After spending all of my money on ice cream for Sora (small kid, big appetite), we made our way back to the pageant to find out who won a gift card for hell. I mean the bookstore. They're the same thing anyway.

"I wonder who won! Maybe it's you! Maybe it's Ayame! Maybe it's me!" Sora shouted in my ear. Note to self: Sora + ice cream chaos.

"Sora, you weren't in the pageant," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah. But still, maybe you won! Or Ayame! Or-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted. Bad move.

His lip started to quiver. His eyes started to water. The usual goofy grin on his face was turned upside down. Oh look! A quarter! Ahh no! Stay on track! Stupid shiny things! Now where was I? Oh yeah. The frown.

"R-riku d-d-doesn't like m-me?" he said all trembly. Is that a word? Well, now it is.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He wailed attracting way too much unwanted attention.

"Hey guys. Why's Sora crying?" asked Hotaka as he entered the dressing room with Tamaki, Sho, Arata, Cheng, and Yori.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tamaki copied only much louder, "Why am I crying? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled at the two of them as my temper got the better of me.

"And we will now announce the winner!" the intercom said, "All entries must report to the stage. I repeat, all entries must report to the stage."

I hurried out, glad to be rid of the two crybabies I for some strange reason considered my friends.

"And the winner is…" the announcer said slowly to add suspense.

Let's stop and take a step back. You know how I'm the main character of this story and all, right? Right. Good. So you agree that I should have realized the femininity in me and won the pageant and learned some weird ass lesson or Ayame would have done something amazing and won and blah, blah, blah, right? Wrong.

"Mine!"

Mine? Who the hell was Mine?

A dark-haired girl stepped forward and started her thank you speech or whatever.

Mine. Mine, Mine, Mine. Why did she win? I didn't know her! Wasn't the person who wins supposed to be someone special in the story? Was the author doing drugs or something? No wait. Her father would kill her if she did and she's a goodie-goodie-too-shoo. But seriously!

(Let's skip Riku complaining about how I wasted all of these chapters talking about a stupid pageant that barely affects the story. Now they are in Riku's house.)

"It's an awful shame neither of us won, but at least we had fun!" chirped Ayame. Had fun? Hahaha. Good one.

I grunted in response. We were in my room all piled on my bed. It was a good thing I had a big bed. There was a moment of silence where we all just sat and enjoyed each other's presence peacefully. Now, I know what you're thinking. Peaceful? Since when was this fanfic peaceful? I don't want peaceful! Well don't worry. It'll all end soon.

BOOM!

A familiar brunette burst through my wall.

"HI RIKU!" she shouted.

"Selphie? What are you doing? How did you destroy my wall?" I asked.

"Um… long story. Anyway, I figured that either you've already learned your lesson or you're just plain old stupid."

"What lesson?"

"Figures. About how it can be hard to be a girl too."

"Oh that one. Yeah. I may have learned it, but I still don't care. Hey wait a minute! How did you know all about this?"

"Okay wait a minute!" Ayame interrupted, "What is going on here?"

"Shh! Not now!" Selphie said, "I'm trying to get Riku to appreciate girls and learn a valuable lesson!"

"Haha! That's a lost cause!" Sora said.

(Several punches later)

"Wait, wait, wait. Selphie, you were the one who turned me into a girl!" I concluded.

"Nope," she said.

"No? If you didn't then who did?" I asked.

"Me!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Kairi?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah," she said, "I was sick of Selphie complaining to me so I decided to just turn you into a girl to see if she would get amused by it."

"You mean… You mean… This was all so you guys could have a good time watching me struggle?" I said.

"Yep!" they chirped in unison.

"Hold up! I still have no idea what's going on!" Ayame stated.

"Oh whatever. I guess I'll change you back. I'm hungry anyway," Kairi said.

"Hungry? I thought that girls didn't eat," I said, shooting her a suspicious glance.

"Oh that? I was just messing with you! Seriously. A bag of potato chips? That's not enough food," she replied. I stared at her, mouth agape.

"Well, I guess you should just change me back. How did you turn me into a girl in the first place anyway?" I questioned.

"I have connections." She smirked in a very scary and un-Kairi-like way. "Come over to my place so I can fix you up."

I reluctantly walked towards the (evil?) red-head and followed her to her house. That was the last thing I remembered because after that, Kairi knocked me out using a special serum that she got from god-knows-where. The rest I heard from Sora. Wait. Correction. The rest I unfortunately heard from Sora. He blabbed for about three hours as he retold the rest of the night's events with his own feelings mixed in. From what I gathered, Arata had walked Sho home and Ayame had asked Hotaka on a date. Tamaki ended up breaking up with his boyfriend with a text message and hooking up with Yori immediately afterwards. Cheng had felt awkward and left only to be followed by Tamaki and Yori a couple of minutes later. The next time I saw them all was in school.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Riku!" Arata called. I had switched back to my old schedule and it turned out Arata had the same lunch period as me.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

He walked over and sat down next to me with a big smile.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"No, no! Guess!" he insisted.

"Fine. I guess that you're gonna tell me what's up before I _get _up and leave."

"Way to ruin the mood. Anyway, on the way home from your house I asked Sho out! He said that he'd think about it, but he just decided he'd go out with me in homeroom!" he exclaimed.

"Great!" I said, though it sounded a bit forced.

"How come you're not happy for me?" he asked in a disappointed voice.

"I am! I am!" I assured him, "It's just that I've had the feeling that someone's been watching me during this whole week. And not only watching me. Laughing at me! And my plunders throughout this wacky adventure!"

"I think it's just lack of sleep or something. Anyway, I have a boyfriend to meet up with!" he said happily and pranced off.

"But isn't he-" I watched as he disappeared from my view, "-in the middle of math class right now?" I sighed. "Oh well. His problem, not mine."

----------------------------------

Psychoticbunny: Waaaaah! That stunk. Luckily, I'm working on a much better story that I hope to be posting soon! It's called The Axel Prescription so keep and eye out for it. However, I will warn you that it isn't a romance comedy like most of my story. It's gonna be all angst-y and stuff so be ready for a depressing fanfic!

Roxas: Well at least I'm finally gonna be in one of her fanfics!

Riku: Good luck to you, buddy.

Roxas: Why will I need good luck.

Riku: Never mind.

Roxas???

Psychoticbunny: Well, I hope you all don't want to kill me for being such a bad writer/updater now, but if you want to let out your anger by reviewing a bunch of times, I won't stop you! Ja ne!


	14. RANDOM FLUFF! XD XD XD

Psychoticbunny: Okay. I was looking back on the chapters and I decided to just put in some random Soriku fluff 'cause there wasn't enough! Hurrah!

Disclaimer/Warnings: Oh come on! You have _got _to be kidding me. I refuse to do this.

…

Okay fine. Shounen-ai and maybe some cursing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Have fun!

---

"See you later!" Hotaka called as he made his way out. I shut the door behind him. Every Tuesday night, everyone came over to play video games and just to hang out.

"The coast is clear!" I announced to Sora. He was still wrapped up in playing Final Fantasy X in my room. I went to check on him.

"Must… play… blitzball…Tidus…pass… score…"

"Hello! Earth to Sora!" I waved my hand in front of his face, but he didn't seem to notice it. Either that or he was ignoring me, but that wasn't very Sora-like. I added, "I guess you don't want any ice cream then!" loudly.

The controller dropped to the ground and Tidus was forgotten.

"Ice cream?" Sora said, slowly turning his head to face me. "ICE CREAM! YAY!" He jumped around the room like a hyper four year old. Oh wait. Never mind. Sora did everything like a hyper four year old.

I gestured for him to follow me and dug out some ice cream from the bottom of my freezer.

"Is strawberry good?" I asked as I read the label.

"YEAH! STRAWBERRY'S GREAT! I LOVE STRAWBERRY! I LOVE ICE CREAM! AHAHA!" He went on giggling like a maniac as I scooped out some ice cream into both of the bowls I had taken out.

"Here you go," I said, handing the dish to Sora. "Here's your…" I got out a spoon and was about to give it to him, when I observed that all the ice cream had 'mysteriously disappeared.' "spoon," I added weakly.

He laughed sheepishly and scratched his head. There was ice cream all over his face. Actually, that gave me an idea.

I put the spoon down and walked up to Sora. Then, I got up close to his nose, and licked the ice cream there off. He laughed a bit and said it tickled.

I trailed my tongue down from his nose to his lips and lapped up the substance there before slipping it into his mouth. I could taste the ice cream on his tongue and teeth. I smiled into the kiss.

"I think I might start to like ice cream just as much as you," I said as I pulled back.

Looking at his ice cream-covered body he said, "I think I might start to like showers as much as you. I feel sticky."

I ruffled his hair playfully, which he had also managed to get ice cream in.

"Ew." I pulled out my hand, now covered in the pink substance. "Let's go get cleaned up. Then I need to clean up the kitchen before my mom gets back or she'll kill me."

I head a car pull into the driveway.

"Smile and look innocent," I told Sora, hoping my mom was still able to fall for the puppy-dog face.

---

Riku: That… had absolutely nothing to do with the story.

Psychoticbunny: Yeah. I just realized that. Still, it's fluff. So there ya go! Feel free to check out my other fics!


End file.
